The present invention arose in response to the difficulties now commonly encountered in handling prepackaged meat as it is prepared for the consumer at the retail or supermarket level. In contrast to earlier times when partial or complete animal carcasses were handled in the meat industry at the retail level, it has become standard in the meat distribution industry to prepackage primary cuts of meat at a central packing house. The primary cuts are wrapped in plastic bags, which can be either sealed or unsealed. These primary cuts are then shipped to supermarkets and other retail meat distributors in prepackaged condition.
Before the primary cuts can be further trimmed for consumer sale or packaging, it is necessary to open the prepackaged meat and dispose of the package and its unwanted contents. This is a messy and often unsanitary procedure, since the bag inevitably contains liquid purge in the form of blood. Not only must the meat be drained of all unwanted liquid, but the liquid-impervious bag, which is wet, requires sanitary disposal. Up to this point, the procedure of opening prepackaged meats has typically involved liquid spillage on countertops, cutting blocks, and adjacent floor surfaces.
Discarded fat, trim, meat, and packaging materials in retail meat cutting operations are typically stored and removed within open barrels. In addition, prepackaged meat has been handled while resting upon a supporting screen placed over an open barrel. While such a screen does permit drainage of purge and other liquids from the meat and into the supporting barrel, there is no provision made for depositing solid waste materials, such as wrappings and meat trim, into the barrel. These solid materials must either be discharged into an adjacent barrel or the screen must be lifted to permit their entry into the barrel supporting the meat. In both situations, there is substantial cause for concern about contamination of the meat, the handling personnel, and the adjacent work surfaces.
The present invention has been developed specifically to provide an efficient and sanitary solution to the problem of opening and initially handling prepackaged meats. However, the resulting device is applicable to other object handling situations involving waste liquids and/or solids associated with the objects.